Sealed Love
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: A girl, fell for Sanosuke at first sight! No good with summary, need to read it to find out    SO! PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! SanosukeXOC T for kiss only


**All Shinsengumi: *bows down* Mina-san, kon'nichiwa! **

**CrystalPhoenix9: *bows down* Yosh! Hai! Kon'nichiwa! I'm CrystalPhoenix9, you can call me, Crystal or Phoenix or Nine or Sphinx or whatever you want, but no bad names, okay? ^^ (I'm gonna call myself Phinny okay ^^) **

**Shinpachi: Sure, I'll call you… Nixxy. *chuckles* **

**Phinny: *giggles* whatever you want, Nagakura-san *smiles* So~ This story is about a girl… a lively and shy girl. Not me of course. *smiles* **

**Heisuke: So, what's gonna happen to her? **

**Phinny: Not tellin' *puts her index finger to her mouth* you have to read it yourself~ *winks and giggles***

**Sanosuke: Aww… But, whose she gonna end up with? **

**Phinny: *shakes head* read it yourself. Now~ without anymore talkin', let's go to the story! *smiles* *bows down***

**All Shinsengumi: *groans and bows down***

**Phinny: *giggles* oh and if you see '…' it means he/she is thinking and "…" it means that they are talking. Okay? ^^ Thanks! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW? *puppy dog eyes***

**Readers: *groans* **

**Phinny: ^^**

In a wintry night, a girl walks alone in a silent street with her head covered in a hood, part of her face was covered and carrying a bag. There is a katana strapped at her waist. The night was really cold; she can even see her own breath. She adjusts her bag and continues walking.

She heard few footsteps at the back. She walks as fast as she can and the more she walks fast, the faster the footsteps behind her walks. Soon before she knew it, she ran.

She panted heavily. She can still hear the footsteps behind her chasing her. She holds the hilt (A/N: it's the place where you hold your sword) as she ran. Suddenly, the footsteps stop. She turns around and there was no one behind her. She wondered for a moment.

She heard a sound of someone breathing behind her. She turns around slowly. Behind her was a demonic like creature with its mouth opens, reveals its saliva that filled its mouth. Its eyes were as red as blood. 'Rasetsu!' she thought for a moment.

She drew out her katana, blocking the sudden attack that was sent by the rasetsu. She jumped backwards and looks at them. 'Three? Three rasetsus? Are you kidding me? How am I going to defeat them?' The three rasetsus went to her and attacks her.

She blocks each one of them. One of the rasetsus took his sword and attacks her. She blocks it. She cuts one of the rasetsus' head off. Suddenly, one of them slashes her back, making her fall. She saw the blood dripping from behind her back. She fell to the ground and panted heavily. The three rasetsus raises their swords and about to stab her. She prayed silently inside her head and then suddenly, the rasetsus were screaming like crazy. She looked up at them and saw their hands were gone and their swords were flying, along with their heads.

She gasped and protects her head from the sword that was falling towards her. She felt an arm around her waist and was pulled away. The sword missed her and sticks to the ground. She was silent for a while and looked behind her.

She saw a man wearing a yukata that looks really familiar to her. 'Shinsengumi!' she thought. She then looked up. She saw his muscular chest and the lines of his neck. She then looks at his face, revealing the perfect beauty that she never saw in her life up until now. He looks down at her and stares at her for a moment.

The full moon behind him makes him look more like a beautiful creature or angel, descendent from Heaven. His red-ish and purple-ish hair, his yellow, strong eyes, his perfect lips and his beautiful skin. It makes her wanting to touch, trace and remember every single line of this man.

"Hey! Sano, let's leave her and go back to headquarters," said a voice from behind them.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, you okay?" he asked her as he stands up and dust the dirt of his hakama. He looks at his clothes. A line of blood was smearing on it.

"WOW! You okay, Sano?" the man asked him.

"Yeah, but this is not mine," he said. The girl's eyes were blurry and before she knew it, her head hits the ground.

She opens her eyes slowly to find her laying on a futon (A/N: you guys know what that is right? If not, it's like a comforter or something like that). She sits up and winces a bit at the pain. She looked around the room. It was empty and dark. She felt something is attached to her feet. She removes the blanket and saw a rope tied to both of her feet.

Her hands were free so she tries to open the rope, but no luck, it was tied tightly. She drags herself, ignoring the pain at her back, to the door. She slides it open and the cool wind blew on her hair. She then realized that her disguise was not with her. She then drags herself again outside of the room. The temperature was really cold out, makes her shiver.

She then heard a few footsteps ahead of her and immediately went inside a room nearby to her. She slides the door close slowly and waited there until the person passes by. After she makes sure that he/she passed. She sighed in relief and looks around in the room. She found a sword and quickly drags herself there.

She took the sword and cut the rope off, freeing her feet. She stood up slowly, and holds onto the wall. When she made sure that she can stand up and walk properly, she went outside of the room. She walks down the hall slowly. When she was about to turn into a corner, she felt a cold metal at her throat.

"Now, now. Where are you going?" a manly voice said to her. He then walks out of the corner with his spear still at her throat.

"Please, let me go" she said to him.

"Hm? After I let you saw that creature? No" he said.

"Please, I won't tell a single soul, just please, release me" she begged him. He looks at her in the eyes.

"*sigh* I was supposed to kill you there, but I don't know why I didn't" he said as he lowers his spear. She sighs in relief and thanks him. "I discussed with the rest of the group. You will be our maid for the time being."

"WHAT? MAID?" she said, shocked.

"Yes, we agreed not to kill you. In return, you have to be our maid" he said grinning at her. "Chizuru will help you with it. I will introduce her to you soon" he said as he drags her back to the room. "Say, what's your name?" She looks up at him.

"Tsuki, Tsuki Murasaki"

"Nice to meet you, Tsuki. I'm Sanosuke Harada" he said as he closes the door.

Months and months passed and Tsuki is doing a good job around the building along with Chizuru's help. She met with everyone and they are starting to get use to her, even though Hijikata was still kind of annoyed with Sanosuke's sudden decision.

As she works here, she's starting to like Sanosuke. But from what she can see, he likes Chizuru. This doesn't mean she dislikes Chizuru; she cares for her as if she was her sister. Not only Sanosuke, but most of the men likes her. She doesn't really care, but she did envied Chizuru a bit; her long brown hair, her pure brown eyes, her soft skin and most things that she herself doesn't really have.

The night was pretty cold as Tsuki walks in the garden. She looks at herself in the water. 'I look… weird…' she thought to herself; her hair was silky black, her eyes were bright red, more towards pink and her skin was a bit pale. She sighed and looks up at the moon. She remembers the first time she saw Sanosuke.

She admires him secretly from the first time she saw him. The perfect man… He will never look at her as a woman… he will only looks at her as a maid. She sighed sadly and slowly walks back towards her room. 'Hijikata-san will give me another earful if I don't go to bed now' she thought. As she walks towards her room, she saw Sanosuke standing in front of her room.

"Harada-san? Do you need anything?" she said as soon as she arrives behind him. He spun around quickly and looks at her. He then chuckles nervously.

"Ahahaha, no, not really" he said, scratching his head.

"Uhm, do you need a tea? I can make you one" she said to him.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm fine. Thanks though" he said to her looking straight in her eyes. She looked away.

"Oh, okay, then I will go to bed now. Good night, Harada-san" she said as she walk past him. He then grabs Tsuki's arm suddenly. She looks up at him. "Ha… Harada-san?" He looks at the floor.

"Well, not everything is fine actually. I need to talk to you about something" he said with a slight blush at his face. Tsuki stood there silently for a while. She nods to him and offers him to go inside of her room. She sits on the floor and Sanosuke sat across from her. They were both silent for awhile.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked him, breaking the silence.

"Well, you know, I… like this girl… I want… to get closer to her… But I don't know how" he said not looking at her but at the floor.

"Ah, I see, you want some advice from me" she said giggling but deep in her, she felt a bit of pain. He gave a silence as a reply. She looked at him. She smiled. "Is it Chizuru-chan?" she asked him. His answer was still a silence but his face was a bit red. "Hehehe, I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's see…" she said while looking up at the flower arrangements that she made.

"Ne, Harada-san. Maybe, you can give her a flower?" she said, giving the flower to him. He looked at it and shakes his head. She was silent for awhile. She then moves to him slowly. "Ne, Harada-san. Don't worry, I know that Chizuru-chan will like you. *Smiles* you're cute anyways" he looks up at her.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Who thinks that you are not cute?" she said smiling again. He smiled at her.

"Well, this girl, she's actually not Chizuru…" he said, looking at the floor again.

"Oh, I see… Well then, tell me what she's like" she said smiling at him.

"She… she is a talented girl. She's talented with cooking, cleaning, washing, and sweeping, making people feel safe and even swords. She thinks that she is not perfect, not beautiful, but in my eyes, she's the most beautiful creature I've ever saw" he said non-stop. Tsuki felt a bit pain in her chest but hides it.

"Oh, I… I see…" Tsuki said to him, smiling painfully.

"She helped me often with the works. Every time I messed the room up, she never give me an earful. She just, does it. She is quite loyal to us all, and listen to us a lot" he said with a slight blush. She looks at him.

"Matte, Harada-san, this girl, is she wo—"

"She is also a hardworking person, never give up. Whenever she says something, it was always nice things that came straight from her heart. I can feel her sincerity when she says that I'm cute" he said looking at her. She blushes slightly.

"Har…Harada-san… It can't be that the girl you were talking about was…" He nods at her and she blushes immediately. "B...But… it can't be me… I mean, I… I'm not that beautiful… I'm not that good… I'm—" she was cut off as soon as she feels a finger on her lips. She looks at him and he smiled at her. He strokes her cheeks with his thumbs softly.

"Again, she always thinks that she is not pretty, but she is. From the moment I first saw her, I fell in love with her, immediately" he smiled at her and brings her face closer to his. She blushes but places her hand on top of his hand that is on her cheeks. She smiles lovingly at him.

"The girl, she also falls in love with the man that she met on the fateful night" he smiled back at her. They both get closer to each other, leaving only an inch away from each other's lips.

"I love you…" and with that their love was sealed within their first kiss.

**Phinny: So? So? Do you guys like it? **

**All Shinsengumi: *mouth open except for Sanosuke* **

**Readers: What the heck was that?**

**Phinny: TEEHEE ^^**

**Sanosuke: *blushes* You…you made that story about me?**

**Phinny: What? It's for fun after all! But you can have little Tsuki if you want too ^^**

**Sanosuke: *silence* well, she does look like a cute girl.**

**All Shinsengumi: *silence***

**Phinny: Ne, don't worry! I have TONS of my own character for you guys to be with. Stay tuned until the next fanfic, okay?~ Anyways! Please review? I really want to know what you guys are thinking about after you read this! PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes* **

**Readers: *groans* All right we'll think about it (not gonna happen). -_- **

**Phinny: YAY! THANKS! I WUFF U GUYS! 3 3 3 YOSH! YOSH! *bows down* Till next time! :D **

**All Shinsengumi: *bows down* **

**REVIEW~~~~~PWEASE!**


End file.
